Help:Song lists guideline
The following is a growing list of all Vocaloid songs on youtube. Please be aware the list is subject to change and users may remove songs. # *1925 **1925 - Hatsune Miku *@ Your Side - Sweet Ann *＊Hello, Planet. - Hatsune Miku A *Alice in Dreamland - Kaito *Amagigoe - Sweet Ann *Amazing Grace - Sweet Ann *Anjou Shojun (In a Comfortable and Peaceful Life) - Meiko *Aoi Tori (Blue Bird) - Prima *AREUS - Lola *ARiA - Hatsune Miku *Aria di Mezzo Carattere - Prima *Autumn in central Park - Leon *A Whole New World - Sweet Ann & Tonio B *Bad Apple!! - Meiko *Behind the Mask - Lola *Believe - Lola *Black★Rock Shooter - Hatsune Miku *Blue Tears - Miriam *Bohemian Rhapsody - Lola *Boulevard of broken dreams - Sweet Ann *Bridge Over Troubled Water - Prima *Byakkoya no Musume (Daughter in White Tiger Field) - Kaito & Rin Kagamine C *Cantarella **Cantarella - Kaito & Hatsune Miku *Cendrillion **Cendrillion - Leon & Lola (eng.) *Change Me - Meiko *Chillyditty Of February - Kaito *Cradle Of Destiny - Meiko *Crazy - Sweet Ann D *Disappearance of Hatsune Miku -Dead End- **Disappearance of Hatsune Miku -Dead End- - Hatsune Miku *DISCON COMMUNICATION - Lola *Double Melody **Double Melody - Lola (eng.) *Doutoku no Jukai (Sea of Trees of Morality) - Meiko *Dreaming Birdie - Lola & Miriam E *East - Leon *EmoScale - Miriam *E.TEMEN.AN.KI -Ziggurat - Lola *Every Breath you Take - Leon *Existence - Lola F *Feel the Pain - Lola *Forever You Can - Lola *Flying Girl - Leon *Fly me to the moon (covers) **Fly me to the Moon - Leon **Fly me to the Moon - Miriam *Fukushuu no Musume (Daughter of Vengeance) - Meiko G *Ghosts - Prima *God knows... - Sweet Ann *Go Forward - Meiko *Golden Brown - Sweet Ann *Gyakuzai Koushinkyoku - Kaito H *Haiwahaini (AshesToAshes) - Kaito *Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki (When the First Love Ends) - Hatsune Miku *Hayashi Uta (Song of Festival Music) - Kaito *Heartbeat Clocktower - Kaito *Henachoko Knight (Immature Knight) - Kaito *Holy - Miriam *Hoshi no Kakera (Fragments of Star) **Hoshi no Kakera - Leon **Hoshi no Kakera (Fragments of Star) - Prima I *Innocence - Hatsune Miku *INTERMISSION - Meiko *Interval of clouds - Miriam *I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus - Sweet Ann *I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For - Prima J *Joker - Hatsune Miku K *Kage-fumi (Stepping on the Shadow) - Kaito *KAITO de Night - Kaito *KAITO ni Bousoushitemoratta (I made KAITO rampage) - Kaito *Kasoukyoku (Music of Cremation) - Hatsune Miku *Killing me softly with his song - Sweet Ann *Kimi, Hohoenda Yoru (The night you smiled) - Sweet Ann *Kin no Iribi ni Tebuukin (Accordion at the Golden Sunset) - Meiko *Kiss HardLuckWoman - Miriam *Koisuru Apuri (Application Software in Love) - Kaito *Koisuru VOC@LOID (VOC@LOID in Love) - Miku Hatsune *Komm, susser tod - Lola *Kurutto, Odotte, Hatsune Miku (Turn, Dance, Hatsune Miku) - Hatsune Miku L *Last Christmas - Sweet Ann *Last night, Good night **Last night, Good night - Hatsune Miku *Let it Be - Sweet Ann *Ievan Polkka - Hatsune Miku *Longest time - Leon *Lonely Flight - Miriam *Lost In Your Eyes - Prima *Lost Sheep remix - Miriam *Love is War **Koi wa Sensou (Love is War) - Hatsune Miku **Koi wa Sensou - Meiko **Ai wa Sensou (Love is War) - Kaito **Koi Wa Sensou (Love is War) / Remix - Sweet Ann *Love *3 - Kaito *Luka Luka ★ Night Fever **Luka Luka ★ Night Fever - Megurine Luka **Luka Luka ★ Night Fever - Megurine Luka & Sweet Ann (eng.) M *Machine in Love - Sweet Ann *Magnet **Magnet - Luka & Miku **Magnet - Leon & Lola **Magnet - Leon & Lola (eng.) **Magnet - Leon & Kaito **Magnet - Leon, Kaito, Big Al & Tonio **Magnet - Sweet Ann & Big Al **Magnet - Sweet Ann & Sweet Ann *Mask - Leon & Kaito *microgroover - Lola *Melody.exe - Hatsune Miku *Melt **Melt - Miku Hatsune *Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru♪ (I'll Make You Miku-Miku-ed) **Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru♪ (I'll Make You Miku-Miku-ed) - Hatsune Miku **Meiko Meiko ni Shiteageru♥ - Meiko *Mimi no aru Robot no Uta (Song of Eared Robot) - Prima *Miriam - Miriam *Mononoke Hime (Princess Mononoke) (covers) **もののけ姫を歌わせてみた(歌いなおし) - Prima *Monster - Sweet Ann, Yuki Kaai & Big Al *Morning Call - Kaito *Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro (Hold, Release; Rakshasa and Carcasses) - Hatsune Miku *My Grandfather's Clock **大きな古時計 - Leon *My Time To Be A Star (8 bit remix) - Sweet Ann N *Nanatsu no Kane - Meiko *Nebula - Hatsune Miku *Nemisis - Lola & Hatsune Miku *Never Afraid - Sweet Ann *Night Light Dance '08 - Sweet Ann *Night of the Magic (Original MX) - Sweet Ann *nitamagoMix Remix/ Roshin Yuukai nitamagoMix Remix - Hatsune Miku *No More Heroes 2: Desprate Struggle's Bizzare Jelly 5 Stage Theme - Hatsune Miku *No Surprises - Sweet Ann O *O Come, O Come, Emmanuel (covers) **O Come, O Come, Emmanuel - Prima *One & One - Prima *Oni to Musume (The Ogre and the Maiden) - Kaito *Oni wo Aisuru Hiro (The One Who Is in Love with a Demon) - Meiko *Orinoco Flow - Prima *Oyasumi no Uta (Good Night Song) - Kaito P *Packaged - Hatsune Miku *Palette World Breakdown - Hatsune Miku *Pane dhiria - Kaito *Piano×Forte×Scandal - Meiko *PoPiPo **PoPiPo - Hatsune Miku Q *Queen of the Night Aria (covers) **Queen of the Night Aria - Leon R *Red Hair - Leon *Real Emotion - Lola *Rolling Girl - Hatsune Miku *Romeo and Cinderella **Romeo and Cinderella - Hatsune Miku S *Sad Sundays - Leon *Saihate **Saihate (The Farthest End) - Hatsune Miku **Saihate (The Furthest Place) - Sweet Ann (Eng.) *Sakura Fubuki (Storm of Cherry Blossom Petals) - Kaito *Sakuranbo - Miriam *Salamander (covers) **Salamander - Sweet Ann *samsara - Miriam *Secret Space - Miriam *Sen'nen no Dokusouka - Kaito *Sennshuu Ichiya Kanzen-ban (One Thousand Autumns One Night Final-Edition) - Meiko *sensitivity - Miriam & Kaito *September - Prima & Meiko *SEVENTH MOON - Sweet Ann *Scarborough Fair (covers) **Scarborough Fair - Sweet Ann *Short Romance - Leon & Miriam (Eng. & Rus.) *Shouted Stars - Lola *Show Me Love - Lola *Smile - Sweet Ann *Something About Us - Leon *Song of Andromeda - Lola *SPiCa - Hatsune Miku *Stand Alone - Miriam *Starlight Lullaby - Miriam *Still Alive (covers) **Still Alive - Sweet Ann *Summertime - Leon *Susanowo - Kaito *Suzume no Namida (Tears of a Sparrow) - Meiko *Sweet Ann no Uta - Sweet Ann (eng. & Jap.) *Sweet Outbreak - Lola *Sweet's Beast - Kaito *Swimmy **Swimmy - Prima (eng.) T *The thought to tell - Meiko *This Rush - Sweet Ann *Toki no Aishioto (Footsteps of Time) - Kaito *Toki-Wasure-Bito(Time Forgotten One) - Kaito *Top of the World - Miriam *Toxic - Miriam *Tsuki Yuki Hana - Kaito *Turn Me On - Sweet Ann U *Under the darkness - Leon *Ura-Omote Lovers (Two-Faced Lovers) - Hatsune Miku *Uta ni Katachi wa Nai Keredo (Though Songs Have No Forms) - Hatsune Miku V *Various Feelings - Meiko *Video Killed the Radio Star - Leon, Miriam & Lola *Voi Che Sapete - Prima W *Wasting Time - Lola & Prima *WEBデザイン (WEB Design) - Kaito *West - Miriam *World is Mine **World is Mine - Hatsune Miku **アナザー：ワールドイズマイン - Kaito (male version) X Y *Yamiiro Alice (Dark Alice) - Hatsune Miku *Yami no Ou (King of Darkness) - Kaito *Yomi-zakura - Meiko *you - Kaito *You Raise me Up (covers) **You Raise me up - Prima *Yuki Usagi (Snow Rabbit) - Meiko Z Untranslated Japanese Titles The following are a list of songs who have yet to be translated and placed into the A-Z system *夜の秘密 - Lola *ンインストール - Meiko *I have no idea where to put this... - Kaito